Stripped
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Storybrooke S1 AU - Gold discovers that Belle is alive and working as a stripper named Lacey. He is determined to find a way to keep her safe from Regina and her misogynistic boss, Keith, while trying to gain her trust and help her to remember who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

_This story BEGINS in a cursed Storybrooke, BEFORE Emma Swan's arrival._

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 1_**

Mr. Gold hated going in there. The establishment was a blight on the community as far as he was concerned. The neon sign that flashed outside of the windowless door read _Enchanted Evenings _and featured an artist's rendering of a scantily clad woman, whose bare, high-heel wearing leg was extended. The crude depiction also flashed in neon.

Gold normally arrived there to collect the rent early in the day, before the place was buzzing with too much activity. He certainly wasn't the type to frequent such a place. But he did own the property, and he wanted his money. As long as there were no illegal goings-on at the establishment, Gold didn't much care what they did there. There was no love lost between himself and Keith Sherman, the club's owner. Gold had many suspicions about the man, none of them good. But to his knowledge, none of his activities were of a criminal nature. As long as the man paid his rent in full and on time, there would be no problem.

This particular day, Gold was running a bit late on his collection rounds. He had a bit of a mishap at home that morning; he tripped as he was leaving his house and twisted his leg a bit. It was hurting badly enough that a trip to Dr. Whale's office was warranted. Fortunately, it was simply a mild strain that furthered the pain in his injured leg. He would just tolerate it, as he always did.

When he entered the club that evening, the lights were already dimmed. There was a large crowd of men (and a few women) seated as the lights rose on the stage. Gold approached the bar counter, where Keith was positioned and serving drinks.

"You're pretty late today, Mr. Gold." Keith said nervously. He was as petrified of the man as everyone else in town.

"I was unexpectedly delayed. I take it you have the rent." Gold said.

"Yeah – be right back. You um – you want to watch the show? I can get you a seat, front row, whatever you want." Keith said.

"No thank you." Gold replied. As if he would even be interested. Gold never saw anything appealing or titillating about a strip tease or the women who would debase themselves by doing such things. He just wanted his money so that he could get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

"And now, please welcome our star performer – Racy Lacey!" a voice was heard shouting over a loudspeaker. The crowd went wild, the men hooting and hollering and calling out the girl's name. A bunch of maniacs, Gold thought to himself. The loud music began to blare as a petite figure took the center of the stage. She had long, dark hair and wore high heels and a flowing, knee-length skirt that she was obviously going to remove until there was nothing left to the imagination.

She took his breath away. She was absolutely beautiful. Gold tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl. He wasn't looking at her in a way that one would consider rude or leering. He was almost _lovingly _gazing at her.

"Mr. Gold?" A voice said, interrupting his focus on the beautiful woman. Gold turned around. "The rent – here." Keith said, handing him a check.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Gold replied, obviously distracted.

"I can still get you a seat if you want. No charge." Keith said, his voice trembling a bit.

"Yes. I think I'd like that." Gold replied.

* * *

Gold continued to visit _Enchanted Evenings _whenever Lacey performed. He had a seat in the front row every time. It became a routine for him; she performed on Fridays and Saturdays and every other Tuesday, and he was there for each and every show. He lost track of how long he had been doing this. It seemed like years, but at the same time, it seemed like just yesterday that he first laid eyes on the beautiful girl.

He never spoke to her. He tried not to make eye contact with her. The few times that he did, she smiled at him, and he offered a weak smile back. He didn't know why he kept going back to see her. He didn't want to ogle her like she was some piece of meat. In fact, as soon as her show reached the point where she was going to bare all, he looked away. Every time, he looked away. He didn't want to see her like that. And yet he wanted her – he yearned for her. It was as if he was drawn to her, and couldn't stay away, no matter how hard he tried.

Late one evening, Gold was finishing his rounds and collecting rent. His last stop was Granny's. A young woman was checking in when he arrived. And the moment she introduced herself, his entire world changed.

"Swan. Emma Swan." she said. Gold's head began to spin, and memories long forgotten began to flood his mind. The Enchanted Forest. The Dark One. Bae. BELLE.

"Emma. Well, that's a lovely name." Gold said to her, and he made his way out the door.

She was _dead_. Regina told him that she had died by her own hand after being tortured by clerics. But Regina lied. And he foolishly believed her. Gold seethed in anger the entire way home, and as soon as he arrived he flew into a fit of rage. He waved his cane in fury, smashing anything that was in his path.

Belle was alive. And Regina had made her into – he didn't even want to think about the things that Belle had done as Lacey. For over two hundred years, his entire goal had been to find his son. And now he had two more goals: destroy Regina, and save Belle from the hellish life that had been crafted for her in this cursed world. And he was damned determined to accomplish both of them as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**Chapter 2**

Gold was filled with a variety of emotions as he entered the club that night. For twenty eight years, in this cursed land, he was there for every show, staring at her shamefully like a piece of meat on display. He was embarrassed for his behavior. He was angry with Regina for cursing Belle to this depraved life. But most of all, he was sad for Belle for all that she had to endure, in this land and most likely in their own land of magic, and angry with himself for allowing it to happen. Why did he ever trust the word of Regina when she told him that Belle had died at her own hand? Why did he not investigate the matter on his own? He couldn't help but wonder what she must have endured during the time between the moment he threw her out of the castle and the moment that the curse was set into motion. He had several suspicions as to what Regina did to her, none of them good. And she would pay for that.

Gold entered _Enchanted Evenings _as he always did on the nights that Belle performed. Only she wasn't Belle in this land. She was Lacey, and he knew nothing about her aside from the fact that she worked in this foul place. He found himself just as tongue-tied and awkward in her presence as he did back in the Dark Castle, but he knew that if he was going to find a way to reach her, to break through her curse, he had to get to know her as Lacey. Gold reluctantly attended her show for the first time with full knowledge of who she really was. He looked away even more often than he did in his cursed form. It actually made sense that even his cursed persona would be drawn to her; even in their land he was drawn to her from the moment he saw her.

After the show, Gold mustered up every ounce of confidence he had. He went outside and waited by the door where he presumed she would exit. He waited there for some time, but she finally emerged. She was dressed in a short skirt, high heels, and a black leather jacket. "Excuse me – Lacey?" Gold said, approaching her. Lacey turned around.

"What?" Lacey asked in a stifled tone.

"I, um – I just wanted to meet you. I'm -"

"Mr. Gold. Of course I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. Plus you're one of my best customers, you always leave me a hundred dollar tip." Lacey said. Gold blushed in embarrassment at the comment. He did tip her at every show because it was part of the protocol of the performance, and felt guilt every time he did so. "You never put it in – well, you know. You always just set it on the floor in front of me."

"I just – felt that would be less – forward." Gold said, and Lacey laughed.

"Mr. Gold, it's not like what I do requires good manners. As long as you're not too handsy, it's alright, the bouncers won't mind, you can touch. Or do you just like to watch?" Lacey asked.

"I like – you, Lacey. Would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe dinner." Gold suggested nervously, hoping he didn't sound as creepy as he thought he did. She made him just as nervous as Belle did.

"I don't date customers, I'm sorry. It's against club policy." Lacey said.

"You do realize that I'm the property landlord, right? Surely that allows for some sort of exception." Gold told her.

"I've heard about you, you know. The people in town – they're afraid of you, Mr. Gold." Lacey said.

"Don't let that deter you. Give me a chance, please." Gold said. Lacey thought about it for a moment.

"I'd have to check with Keith." Lacey said. Gold cringed at the mention of his name. In their other land, he was the foul Sheriff of Nottingham, a rude, drunken lout who once tried to purchase Belle in order to violate her innocence for his own sick pleasure. He didn't want Belle anywhere near that man. But he knew he couldn't rouse any suspicions by approaching him. He had to do his best to keep the parameters of the curse in position. Ripping the tongue out of the mouth of the proprietor of the town's strip club wouldn't exactly be a subtle move. "Hey – I'm going over to the Rabbit Hole, have a few drinks, shoot some pool – you can always come there if you'd like, just to hang out."

The Rabbit Hole? That place was just as bad, if not worse than her place of employment. All of the dregs of Storybrooke society gathered there. Belle did not belong in a place like that, and he certainly wasn't going to be seen there. Most people who visited the strip club didn't exactly advertise their whereabouts, so his presence there would likely remain under the radar. But the Rabbit Hole was a haunt for many individuals that may have contact with Regina – and he couldn't have her finding out that he was seen with Lacey in a public venue. He worried that she may get suspicious of him.

"Maybe some other time. Thank you for asking though, Lacey." Gold said.

"Okay. Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Gold. I'll see you at my next show, then?" Lacey asked.

"Yes. Of course." Gold replied. As she walked away, Gold realized that she was not the least bit interested in anything about him, except perhaps his money. He was hoping there would be some level of attraction there from her, as there was in the Dark Castle, even though he took far too long to admit it. But if his wealth was the only way to reach her – he had no other choice but to use that to his advantage.

* * *

Gold waited with the rest of the crowd the next time that Lacey performed. It was fifteen minutes past the time she was set to go onstage, and she still hadn't appeared. The crowd was starting to become a bit raucous, shouting her name and stomping their feet. This had never happened before. Then again, many things that had never happened before were now happening, Gold observed. Ever since Emma Swan arrived in town, time started to move forward. Things were changing. People were changing, and reacting to things in ways they had never done before. Because of this, Lacey's tardiness worried Gold. Her shows always began on time, and he couldn't help but wonder what had delayed her. Fortunately, just as he was about to get up to investigate, the lights dimmed in the club, and the stage lights came up. The announcer called out Lacey's name, and the crowd cheered loudly as the music began to blare.

Lacey stepped out onto the stage, and Gold immediately sensed that something was off with her. Lacey always wore a playful smirk on her face as she performed, but on this night her face was expressionless. There was definitely something wrong. The way she moved on stage was awkward and clumsy and not at all like her. Her performance, for what it was worth, was always polished and precise. Some of the men in the audience even booed her for the first time. As Lacey made her way down the runway portion of the stage, she lost her balance and tripped. Her ankle scraped against the edge of the stage, tearing her stocking as she fell, landing in Gold's lap. Gold immediately smelled alcohol on her, and realized that her performance was off because she had been drinking. The crowd booed her even more, and she stood up from out of Gold's lap without saying a word. She looked down at her ankle, which was now bleeding, and got up and limped away. The announcer tried to settle the crowd down, and called another girl to the stage to perform.

Gold walked away from his seat, and he noticed Keith stomping down a hallway, his eyes filled with anger. Gold followed him. Keith walked down a hallway marked 'Employees Only' but Gold still followed. He figured he owned the property, he had every right to be there. Keith stormed through a door, slamming it behind him. Gold heard the man shouting and screaming at someone, and he heard a woman's voice cry out in pain. Gold barged into the room, and found Lacey kneeling on the floor, her hand held up against her cheek, and Keith standing over her.

"Get away from her!" Gold shouted. Keith turned around and gasped when he saw Gold standing there.

"Mr. Gold – what are you doing here?" Keith asked nervously. Gold raised his cane and lunged toward Keith with it. Keith quickly ducked away from him, moving toward the door.

"Mr. Gold, I'm sorry, she was just – you gotta keep the girls in line, right?" Keith said, his voice trembling. It took every ounce of restraint within him not to simply murder the man right then and there. But he knew that Belle would show him mercy, even though he deserved none. And when the curse was broken, he didn't want her to remember any such thing about him.

"GET OUT!" Gold screamed, and Keith bolted out the door. Gold turned around; Lacey had stood up and was sitting in a chair, looking down at her injured ankle.

"Let me help you, dear." Gold said as he approached her, but Lacey flinched away from him.

"Leave me alone." Lacey said.

"You're hurt." Gold said, not moving away.

"I said go!" Lacey shouted at him. She looked up at him; tears were streaming down her cheek. "You don't know what you just did."

"I just stopped that brute from doing who knows what to you." Gold said.

"It was my fault. I went to the bar before the show, had a few drinks, I know I shouldn't have done that but – I made a mistake. He would have gotten over it by my next show, but now because of you – he's just going to be more angry." Lacey said.

"Lacey – you don't have to work for him." Gold said, and Lacey sniffed back her tears and laughed a bit.

"Right. I can just go out and get another job, sure. There's a line a mile long of people out there wanting to hire me." Lacey remarked sarcastically.

"I'll hire you." Gold suggested.

"I don't take money for that. You have to go three blocks around the corner if you want the girls that do that." Lacey said. Gold gave her a stunned look.

"No, of course not – I meant – you could be my – my maid." Gold suggested. Lacey laughed again.

"I don't do housework." Lacey said, and she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gold asked. Lacey removed her shoes and walked in her stocking feet toward the door.

"Home." Lacey said.

"Well, let me give you a ride. Where do you live?" Gold asked.

"I only live around the corner, I don't need a ride." Lacey said.

"You live in this neighborhood?" Gold asked, cringing at the thought of it.

"It's not like I can afford anything else. Everyone doesn't tip like you, Mr. Gold." Lacey said.

"Well, it's not safe for you here. Why don't you come home with me?" Gold asked.

"I already told you, I don't do that." Lacey said.

"No, not like that, just – well, you're hurt. I can help you get cleaned up. And that bastard you work for might come looking for you. I have a nice home, you can take a warm bath, get a good night's sleep, you'll be safe there."

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" Lacey asked suspiciously.

"I already told you, Lacey – I like you. You seem like a – very nice person." Gold said.

"Well, I'm not." Lacey replied. "But I guess it – wouldn't hurt anything if I stayed at your place tonight. But this isn't anything that's – a thing, okay? I just kind of want to stay away from Keith tonight. You're right, he probably would come looking for me."

"Well don't worry – he wouldn't dare come to my place. Come on, let's go." Gold said.

"We should probably go out the back. If he sees me leaving with you, he'll get mad." Lacey said.

"That's fine. Whatever you like." Gold said, and he followed her out the door.

* * *

Lacey climbed into the large bed with silk sheets and warm blankets after she took a bath. She was dressed in one of the silk pajama tops that Gold gave her. She stretched out on the bed and made a pained face as she peeled back the bandage that was covering the wound on her leg. Gold softly knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Gold asked.

"It's your house." Lacey replied. Gold was carrying a cup that was steaming hot.

"I brought you some tea." Gold said.

"I'm not really much of a tea drinker." Lacey said.

"Just try it – it's really good, it's my own recipe. It'll help you relax, get a good night's sleep." Gold said as he handed her the cup.

"You didn't roofie it, did you?" Lacey asked.

"Of course not, no." Gold said, sounding offended at the suggestion. Lacey took a sip of the tea.

"Not bad." she said. "Would be better with a shot of vodka though."

"Yes, well – I think you've had enough of that today." Gold said.

"I'm not drunk. I just had a few drinks, I was just having some fun, that's all. I wasn't watching my time, it won't happen again." Lacey said.

"Let me take a look at that cut, clean it up a bit more." Gold said. He stepped into the attached bathroom and came out with some gauze bandage, a damp cloth, and several creams and gels.

"You got a whole bloody pharmacy in there or something? Tom Clark must love you." Lacey commented.

"I'm a bit clumsy myself sometimes. Best to be prepared." Gold said. "May I?"

"Whatever." Lacey replied, and she took another sip of tea. Gold sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully began to clean the cut on her leg. Lacey winced a few times, and Gold apologized after each complaint. He carefully bandaged her ankle after applying the appropriate topical medicine to it.

"There. Should be good as new in a couple of days." Gold said.

"Thank you." Lacey said. "You know, this is a pretty nice room for a guest room."

"This isn't a guest room dear, it's – it's my room. One doesn't have much of a need for guest rooms when you never have guests. I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa." Gold said.

"I don't want to take your room from you, Mr. Gold. I can stay downstairs, it's not a big deal." Lacey suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're all settled in, you're comfortable – you're staying right where you are." Gold said.

"Okay. Just this one night though." Lacey said. "You know, people are really wrong about you, Mr. Gold."

"Why do you say that?" Gold asked.

"Well, you're – you're a classy guy, Mr. Gold. This is not what I was expecting, given all the – stuff people say about you." Lacey said.

"Oh, that again. My reputation. What is it that you hear?" Gold asked.

"Just that you're the most powerful man in town, and you got that power from being ruthless, and that when people cross you they get – hurt." Lacey said.

"I am simply – a shop owner. And procurer of difficult to find objects." Gold said. "People like to believe the worst about me but – I'd like you to believe the best."

"I just don't get why people are scared of you. I see a man who wouldn't hurt – anyone." Lacey said. "Except for maybe my boss."

"Well I'm not going to stand by and let a woman be assaulted. But thank you, Lacey, for saying that." Gold said. "Here, let me take that." Gold took the empty cup from Lacey.

"You know what they say, right? You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them." Lacey said. Gold immediately recalled Belle saying those words to him, and the cup slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. Lacey laughed a bit.

"You're right, you are kind of clumsy." Lacey teased. Gold bent down to pick up the cup – there was a small chip in the top of it. "You broke it."

"It's just a cup." Gold replied, becoming flustered as he recalled a similar moment in the Dark Castle. "I um – I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Lacey." Lacey grabbed his hand just as Gold stood up.

"Thanks. This is all – really nice of you." Lacey said.

"I'll see you in the morning." Gold said. He left the room carrying the newly chipped teacup in his hand. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, glancing down at the cup. "Oh, Belle." he said to himself, his eyes welling up with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to those of you who are enjoying the story and have left feedback! VERY much appreciated!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 3_**

The next morning, Gold was awakened by a loud, shrill noise. It was the smoke alarm; Gold bolted up on the sofa, quickly put on his robe, grabbed his cane, and hobbled as fast as he could into the kitchen, which was barely visible through the cloud of smoke that surrounded it. "What the hell is going on!?" Gold shouted.

"Sorry – I'm not really a good cook." Lacey said, moving the smoking pan that was the culprit into the sink and dousing it with water. Gold approached the smoke alarm, lifted up his cane, and hit it until it stopped making noise. "I was trying to make you breakfast – just trying to do something nice for you and – I'm sorry. I think this pan is ruined." Gold went to investigate – whatever it was she was cooking was not even identifiable.

"It's no matter." Gold said. "I'll take it from here."

"I'm really sorry. I usually just have cereal and toast for breakfast, if anything – half the time I'm not even up before noon. I'm not really good at cooking, either. I know my way around a microwave though." Lacey said.

"It's alright – I'll take care of breakfast, why don't you go wait at the table?" Gold suggested.

"Well, I did make coffee – that I can manage. You want some?" she asked.

"Yeah. That would be good." Gold replied. Lacey searched the cupboards and took out a cup. She looked it over.

"This one's damaged too." Lacey said. Gold had left the cup that he had dropped the night before sitting on the counter. "How many cups have you broken?" Gold quickly went to her side and took the cup from her.

"It's um – it's just a little chip, you can barely see it." Gold said. He looked up at her, hoping to find any sign of recognition in her eyes. There was none.

"Well let me see if I can find one that isn't broken." Lacey said.

"No, it's alright – I'll use this one." Gold said. Lacey gave him a puzzled look, then took the cup from him.

"Whatever." she said as she poured his coffee, then handed the cup back to him. "You got anything to read in this place?" she asked, and Gold nearly dropped the teacup but managed to set it down on the counter.

"You – you like to read?" Gold asked.

"Well yeah – just cause I'm a stripper doesn't mean I don't read. I doubt you'd have a copy of Cosmo around here? Maybe People?" she asked.

"Magazines." Gold said in a disappointed tone.

"It's kind of my guilty pleasure." Lacey admitted.

"Sorry – I don't have any of that here. I do get the newspaper though, it should be outside." Gold said.

"I'll go get it." Lacey said.

"No, I'll get it, just wait here." Gold said.

"Yeah, that's right – you don't want people to see me coming out of your house, what would they think?" Lacey remarked.

"Of course it's not that, just – well, it's cold out there." Gold said. Lacey was wearing nothing but the silk pajama top given to her by Gold. Gold headed for the front door. He went outside and got the paper, then headed back toward the kitchen with it. Lacey was no longer in the room. "Lacey?" Gold called out as he headed toward the living room. Lacey was standing in the room admiring some of his many knick-knacks.

"You've got a lot of this stuff. You a collector or something?" Lacey asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Gold said. "I um – I have the paper, it's in the kitchen."

"Yeah, be right there. Some of this stuff is pretty expensive, huh?" she asked.

"Priceless." Gold replied. Lacey smiled a bit as Gold watched her sadly. She was so very different from Belle and he had no idea how to get through to her. Gold left the room, and a few minutes later Lacey came back into the kitchen. She was talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, okay. I won't, I promise. Fine. Yes, I'll be there, fine. I spent the night at a friend's, what I do in my free time isn't your business, Keith. Yeah, screw you." Lacey said, and she hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Gold asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Great." Lacey said. "I have to do a show tonight to um – make up for my debacle performance yesterday. Apparently Keith lost money last night, he's not happy." Lacey said. "You gonna come?" Gold thought about it for a moment. The idea of watching Belle strip again was mortifying to him.

"I um – I'm not sure I can tonight." Gold replied.

"Oh, come on – it won't be the same without my best customer there in the front row." Lacey said playfully. "Hey, I know how I can pay you back for being so nice to me. How about I give you a little private show right now?" Lacey pushed herself into a sitting position on top of the kitchen counter and started to unbutton her pajama top. Gold stopped her immediately.

"No, no, no – that's really not necessary." Gold said. Lacey buttoned herself back up and jumped down from the counter.

"You know, I don't get you, Mr. Gold. You come and watch my show every night. You've been doing that for as long as I can remember. You sit right in the front row all the time. You give me a hundred dollar tip every show. But you never want to touch me. And every time I get to – well, the part of the show that most men would consider the good part – you look away. Why? If you don't want to touch and you don't want to look – why are you even there?"

"I think I should get breakfast ready." Gold said, and he stepped into the kitchen.

"You didn't answer my question." Lacey said, picking up the newspaper and leafing through it.

"How do you like your eggs?" Gold asked as he began to take things out of the refrigerator.

"You're not even going to acknowledge my question? Seriously – if you don't enjoy the performance, why are you even there?" Lacey asked. Gold sighed. She may not be Belle at the moment, but she was certainly as prying and persistent as her.

"It's – complicated. You wouldn't understand." Gold said.

"Try me." Lacey said, looking up from the paper.

"I – I already told you before. I like you, Lacey. And I – I want to look out for you." Gold said. Lacey laughed.

"Right. You'll look out for me. Come on – you're not exactly some overpowering, muscular figure of a man and – well, you're – you know."

"Crippled? Is that what you wanted to say?" Gold asked.

"Well, not like that, no. But – you're not exactly the hero type. I still don't get why people are so frightened of you." Lacey said. "And I don't need anyone looking out for me. I can handle myself just fine. Oh, and – over easy."

"What?" Gold asked.

"My eggs. That's how I like them." Lacey said.

"Oh. Yes, of course." Gold said.

"How did it happen?" Lacey asked.

"How did what happen?" Gold replied.

"Your leg. How'd you hurt it?" Lacey asked.

"That is – also, complicated." Gold replied.

"You're a very strange man, Mr. Gold. But not in a bad way. Just – you're like a mystery to be uncovered." Lacey said. Gold was pouring orange juice when she said that, and at the sound of those words he lost his focus and spilled the juice all over the kitchen counter. Lacey began to laugh again. "You're also very clumsy. Here, let me help." Lacey stood up and grabbed some paper towels, and she helped him clean up the mess. After the entire counter was wiped down, Lacey picked up one of the glasses of orange juice and took a sip. "You don't have any champagne, do you?"

"It's nine o'clock in the morning." Gold said.

"It's called a mimosa, you've never had one?" Lacey asked. "You need to loosen up. I mean look at you – all buttoned up. It's bad enough when you wander about in those stuffy suits of yours, but even in your sleepwear you're too reserved. You know, maybe you shouldn't come to my show any longer."

"Why not?" Gold asked, sounding a bit upset.

"Well – Keith has that stupid rule about not fraternizing with the customers. And um – I don't know. Maybe I'd like to fraternize with you a bit." Lacey said playfully.

"Why?" Gold asked.

"I don't know. You're – interesting. You're the first man I've met that actually wants to have a conversation with me and doesn't want to just paw at me and look down my bra. Plus, you're being very nice to me. No one is ever nice to me unless they want something from me." Lacey said.

"That I can relate to. Quite well, in fact." Gold said.

"Well then – something we actually have in common. So – would you like to fraternize a bit?" Lacey teased.

"Let's have breakfast first." Gold replied. Perhaps getting through to her wouldn't be as difficult as he initially thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of the feedback so far, I really appreciate it!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 4_**

Belle – or Lacey, as she was known in this land – was going to become quite a distraction for him the more he thought about it. He hadn't gone to her last couple of shows, because he just didn't want to endure that any longer. He knew he couldn't stop it due to the curse and every time he saw Belle taking her clothes off he wanted to pull her off the stage and drag her away. So it was best for him to just stay away, he decided.

That didn't mean he didn't keep in contact with her. They had plans tonight, actually. He was going to pick her up, and he was taking her on a late night picnic. Regina was never out late, not with Henry to look after, and especially not now with Miss Swan in town. He didn't want Regina to know that he had found Belle. At least not yet.

He did, however, take some time to taunt Regina a bit, tossing out his first 'please' at her since he awoke from the curse. There were so many things that needed to be done now. Gold had to figure out a way to set everything in motion with Miss Swan while still entertaining Belle. Their first date – this was going to be their first real date. Even though it was with Lacey – he wanted it to be nice. She wasn't that bad, after all. He didn't dislike her. She just wasn't Belle. But for now – he had to win her over somehow. Gold walked out of the shop, locking the door behind him. He was just about to get in his car, when he heard a crash. Something wasn't right. Gold turned around and went back to his shop. The door had been opened, clearly through a break-in. Who on earth would be that foolish, he wondered. Gold entered the shop and found a young girl inside. Ashley Boyd. Cinderella in their land. Pregnant for twenty-eight years. That had to have been miserable.

"Ashley – what are you doing?" Gold asked.

"Changing my life." Ashley said. Before Gold even had a moment to react, he was sprayed in the eyes with pepper spray. Gold screamed out in pain, and lost his balance as he covered his eyes. As he fell, he hit his head on one of his counters. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Lacey looked at her watch. He was late. She didn't know Mr. Gold very well – but she knew he wasn't the type to be late for anything. So that could only mean one thing. She was stood up. He actually stood her up. Well, this was not acceptable. She was Lacey French – men PAID her to just look at her. She didn't care who Mr. Gold was or how much money he had. NO ONE stood her up. Lacey stomped out of her apartment, got in her car, and drove off to give him a piece of her mind.

Her first stop was his house, but he wasn't there. So Lacey drove out to his shop. She had never been there before, but it wasn't hard to find. His car was there. He did stand her up, the bastard. Well, she had a few choice words for him. Lacey parked her car and got out. The door to Gold's shop was ajar, and there was shattered glass on the ground. One of the windows was broken. Lacey nervously entered the shop.

"Mr. Gold?" Lacey called out, but there was no answer. She looked around and immediately noticed why. Gold was lying on the floor. There was a deep cut on his forehead, and he wasn't moving. "Oh my god – Mr. Gold." Lacey said, and she immediately knelt down next to him and began to shake him. "Mr. Gold, please wake up." Lacey begged. Gold began to stir and moan a bit. He opened his eyes, then closed them immediately and cried out in pain. "Are you alright?" Lacey asked worriedly.

"My eyes are burning. My head hurts." Gold whispered.

"I'll call an ambulance, alright?" Lacey said.

"No – no ambulance. I'm alright." Gold said, and Lacey helped him sit up.

"You were unconscious, you need to see a doctor, Mr. Gold." Lacey said.

"I'm fine." Gold protested. "There um – there are some towels in the back, can you soak one of them in cold water please?"

"Alright." Lacey said reluctantly, and she got up and did as he asked.

"Thank you." Gold said as Lacey returned with the wet towel. He immediately began to dab his eyes with it.

"What happened?" Lacey asked. "Do you know who did this?" Gold nodded.

"Ashley Boyd." Gold said.

"Ashley – isn't she that pregnant teenage girl? I've seen her before, she comes to the Rabbit Hole." Lacey said. Gold looked up at her. "Well, she doesn't drink, I mean – she's not even of age and then – well, there's the 'being pregnant' thing – she hangs out with Ruby Lucas sometimes. Her ex's father comes to the club – I've never liked him." Gold sighed and leaned back against the counter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be prattling on – are you sure you're alright?"

"I think I'll be much better once I get home." Gold said.

"How on earth did a pregnant teenager do this to you?" Lacey asked.

"Took me by surprise. I had just left to go pick you up. I heard a noise, went to investigate and – Ashley was in my shop. She maced me in the eyes and – well, the rest I did to myself as I fell." Gold said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. And here I thought you stood me up." Lacey said. "I came to find you and yell at you for that. You should be glad that I don't suffer fools, otherwise you'd have been lying here all night."

"Yes. I am very grateful for that. And I promise you, Lacey – I would never stand you up." Gold said.

"Well that's good." Lacey said. "You want me to take you home?"

"I can manage." Gold said. He grabbed onto Lacey's arm and she helped him stand. Gold swayed a bit as he got to his feet.

"Right. How many fingers am I holding up?" Lacey asked, holding up two fingers.

"Four." Gold said, blinking his eyes as he tried to focus.

"You're not managing. Where are your car keys?" Lacey asked.

"I don't recall giving you permission to drive my Cadillac." Gold said.

"Well, we're not riding in my car. It's a piece of junk and the passenger door is broken so I wouldn't be able to get you in there. Keys." Lacey demanded. Gold reached into his pocket but found nothing.

"They're not there. Ashley must have taken them off of me." Gold said. Lacey looked around and noticed that a wall safe was open. She then saw a key ring on the counter.

"There they are. On the counter." Lacey said, reaching for the keys. "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Positive. I'll be fine." Gold said.

"Come on then. Let's get you home." Lacey said. She put her arm around him and led him out the door.

* * *

"There – it's not that bad, it should heal just fine." Lacey said as she finished putting the bandage on Gold's forehead wound. "How does it feel?"

"Sore." he replied. Gold was lying back on the living room sofa with a cool cloth across his eyes.

"How are your eyes?" Lacey asked.

"Still burning." Gold replied. "Actually, this cloth is getting a bit warm, can you get me another?"

"Yeah, sure." Lacey replied. "You need anything else?"

"I wouldn't mind some tea. I have my own brew, it's in a canister on the kitchen counter." Gold said.

"Is that the stuff you gave me?" Lacey asked.

"Yes." Gold replied. "You think you can manage making it without burning my house down?"

"I'll do my best." Lacey said, and she left the room. She came back several minutes later with a fresh cloth for Gold's eyes draped over her wrist, and a steaming hot cup of tea in one hand and a bottle of wine in another. Lacey sat down on the coffee table next to the sofa.

"You awake?" she asked.

"Somewhat." Gold said quietly, and he removed the cloth from his eyes. They were starting to look less red and swollen. Gold sat up a bit.

"Well, that looks better. How many fingers?" Lacey asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three." Gold replied.

"You'll be fine." she said, and she handed him the cup of tea.

"Thank you." Gold replied. He took a slow sip, then looked up at her. "Did you add something to this?"

"You like it?" Lacey asked.

"It's – different. But good." Gold said, taking another sip.

"Told you it'd be better with vodka." Lacey said. Gold looked up at her in disbelief.

"You put vodka in here?" he asked.

"Just a tiny little bit. Found your stash." Lacey said, and she grabbed the bottle of wine and started to drink from it.

"That's a two thousand dollar bottle of wine!" Gold shouted.

"And it's just sitting there for how many years? Please, you won't even miss it." Lacey said, taking another drink. Gold leaned back and sighed.

"I'd like to get some rest Lacey if you don't mind, I have quite a bit to do tomorrow." Gold said. He was in no state of mind to deal with her at the moment.

"You need help getting upstairs?" Lacey asked.

"I'm fine right where I am, thank you. You can use my room." Gold said.

"You're going upstairs, I'm not the one who's hurt this time. And this doesn't exactly look like a comfortable sofa." Lacey said.

"I said I'm fine." Gold said.

"And I said you're going upstairs." Lacey said adamantly. "Do you need help or not?"

"I can manage." Gold said. He took one more sip of his tea, set his cup down on the coffee table, and stood up. Lacey picked up the bottle of wine and sauntered away from him. Gold simply stared at her. She was still so beautiful, even – well, even like this, he thought to himself. Lacey turned to look at him.

"Aren't you coming?" Lacey asked. Gold gasped at the words as he recalled Belle saying the same to him so many years ago.

"Where are you going?" Gold asked.

"I'm going to help you get settled in bed, of course. Don't want you tripping and falling on anything else." Lacey said. Gold smiled a bit as he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

"There. You gonna be okay here tonight?" Lacey asked as Gold settled into bed.

"I'm fine. You don't have to coddle me." Gold said.

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?" Lacey asked.

"Always have been. Probably always will be." Gold said.

"I am too." Lacey said.

"I can tell." Gold said. Just as stubborn as Belle, he thought to himself.

"That's another thing we have in common then." Lacey said. "You sure you'll be alright here then?"

"Lacey – I'll be fine. You don't even have to stay the night, really." Gold said.

"Yes I do. My car is at your shop." Lacey said. "I'll manage downstairs, I'll check on you in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. – what is your name?" Lacey asked.

"It's Mr. Gold, dear. I thought I was the one who got knocked on the head." Gold said.

"No, I mean – I know you're Mr. Gold, but – what's your first name?" Lacey asked. Gold was quiet. "You do have one, right?"

"Of course I do." Gold said.

"Well, what is it?" Lacey asked. Gold looked down and tried to hide his frustration. He technically didn't have a first name – at least not in this land. Regina, always spiteful, didn't give him one. "Is it something weird? Were your parents hippies, did they name you Moonbeam or something like that?"

"Nothing like that. I just – why don't you just call me Rum?" he asked.

"Rum? Is that a nickname or something?" Lacey asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what it is." Gold said, relieved that she came up with a believable answer on her own.

"How'd you get it?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey – I'm tired, I have a headache – can we have this conversation some other time?" Gold asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Sorry, I just – was curious. Well, goodnight then. Rum." Lacey said, smiling at him as she left the room. He wasn't sure if it was the headache that made her particularly grating that evening, or the fact that, despite such a severely opposite persona in this land, she was clearly more like Belle than he wanted to admit. But the more time he spent with her, the more obvious it was. Belle was always chattering away in the Dark Castle, always asking questions, even when the answer was none of her business. He could barely tolerate it with Belle because through all of this annoying behavior of her, she chipped away at his hard exterior day by day until he couldn't help but love her and she almost broke his curse. Lacey was Belle's determination magnified by thousands. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it to the end of the week without her driving him completely mad. But he had to find a way. Despite this curse, and all that he needed to do to ensure that it be broken – he had to find a way to keep Lacey with him, and on his side, and hold onto her trust until this curse was broken and Belle returned, and somehow do all of this without doing anything that Belle would be upset by once she regained her memories. As Gold drifted off to sleep, he thought about how this may actually be more difficult than casting the curse in the first place.

* * *

Gold was awakened the next morning by the sound of rattling. He opened his eyes and was stunned to find Lacey rummaging through his closet – and wearing one of his suits. "What are you doing?" Gold asked, sitting up a bit. Lacey turned around.

"Hey – sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I was making too much noise, wasn't I?" Lacey said.

"That's my suit." Gold said.

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised how well it fit – a little big but it works. I love the pink." Lacey said. She was wearing his silk pink shirt with a black tie.

"Why are you wearing it?" Gold asked.

"Well, I came up here to check on you - wanted to make sure you were okay and everything. And I just got – curious. Wanted to know if you had anything in there besides suits. I guess not." Lacey said.

"That wasn't the question, dear." Gold said, trying not to be annoyed.

"Oh, yeah – I just wondered if it would fit. I mean – you're not exactly a – large man, and – so I tried it on. It looks nice, hmmm?" Lacey asked, and she spun around to model it for him. "You think I could borrow it?"

"Why on earth would you want to borrow one of my suits?" Gold asked.

"Well, for my show." Lacey said, and she bounced onto the bed and sat down next to Gold, who instinctively jumped away from her a bit. "I've got this idea. I can go out on stage dressed in the suit, with my hair up, and wearing a pair of black high heels with it. And I'll buy one of those cheap pair of reading glasses, I'll wear that too. And I'll carry a briefcase as well. And then – piece by piece – everything comes off." Gold just stared at her in disbelief. "What do you think?"

"You're not wearing one of my suits to strip. Take it off." Gold said adamantly.

"Whatever you like." Lacey said. She moved into a kneeling position on the bed and started to undo the tie. Gold grabbed her hand.

"I didn't mean HERE." Gold said. Lacey jumped off of the bed.

"You're no fun." Lacey said. "I'll buy my own suit, then."

"Do you know how much that suit cost, dearie? More than you make in in a month." Gold said.

"Yeah. I know." Lacey said, and she turned to look at him. "Maybe you could – give me a loan?"

"You want to borrow money? From me?" Gold asked in disbelief.

"Why not? Everyone else in town does." Lacey said. "You don't think I'll pay you back, do you?"

Gold thought about it for a moment. "I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. I'll loan you the money – if you come and work for me." Lacey laughed a bit.

"I told you Mr. Gold – I don't do housework." Lacey said.

"Oh, no, not doing that. I mean work at my shop. I haven't taken inventory in I don't know how long, and – I have many things. I just think it would be a good idea to – get more organized." Gold said.

"I'm not quitting the strip club." Lacey said.

"It wouldn't interfere with your other job. We can work out your hours and what your rate of pay would be, and – you'll work for me until we determine that the loan is paid off." Lacey thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. Deal." Lacey said. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you get out of my suit." Gold said. He stood up out of bed, grabbed his cane, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a box that was protected by a combination lock, then proceeded to open it. He pulled out a large amount of cash and handed it to Lacey. Lacey's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Too much?"

"No, this is – this is perfect. Wow." Lacey said, fingering the money and smiling.

"By the way – high heels and a skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination is hardly proper attire for doing inventory. There's enough money there for you to buy yourself something a bit more – appropriate. You'll be sorting through boxes and climbing on a few step stools and I don't need you falling." Gold said.

"I'm not the klutz. You're the one who whacked your head on the counter at your shop, not me." Lacey said.

"Just find something a bit more – sensible to wear for when you come to work for me." Gold said.

"Yes sir." Lacey said with a playful lilt in her voice. She moved toward the door with the money in hand, then stepped back inside when she remembered that her own dress was lying on the floor next to the closet, where she had tossed it while trying on Gold's suit. Lacey picked up the dress and flung it over her shoulder, then left the room. Gold moved toward the closet, opened it, took out a robe and put it on over his pajamas. As he walked out of his room, he found a trail of clothing that led toward the stairs. His tie was on the ground just outside the door. The suit jacket hung on the stairwell post. His pink shirt was flung onto the stairs halfway down. And his suit pants lay at the foot of the stairs as he reached the bottom.

Her panties were inside of them.

Gold couldn't help but wonder what in the hell he was getting himself into, all in the name of keeping Belle safe. The only thing he was certain of at that moment was, despite centuries of deal making – this time he was in way over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback so far! This chapter is a bit intense toward the end, and might be a trigger for some in regard to violence. Just FYI. _

_Please see the end for an important A/N._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time._

**_Chapter 5_**

Lacey entered Gold's shop a bit after eleven thirty in the morning. Gold glanced up at her from behind the counter. "The shop opened at ten, dear." Gold said.

"Yeah, I don't normally DO ten on most days. At least not in the morning." Lacey replied. "So – does this outfit receive your stamp of approval, or do I need to do more shopping?" Lacey was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt floral design that was covered in glitter, and a pair of silver sandals.

"It's fine. You'll be working in the back room anyway." Gold said.

"Seriously? You made me go out and get a whole new wardrobe only to relegate me to the back of the shop?" Lacey asked angrily.

"Well, you didn't think you'd be manning the storefront, did you? That's my job." Gold replied.

"I just thought we'd be – working more together." Lacey said playfully. She approached Gold and moved in close to him. "So, um – are we ever going to have that date or not?" Gold took a step away from her.

"You still want that, do you?" Gold asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm not above fooling around with the boss a bit. Especially when he's as nice as you are." Lacey teased. "So – what am I doing here?"

Gold took a deep breath. "Let's – go in the back." he said, and he led Lacey into the back room. She looked around in awe.

"Wow. Look at all of this – how did you get so many things?" Lacey asked.

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes I feel like they just – magically showed up here one day." Gold said. If only she knew how true that really was. "Anyhow – I would like for you to help me organize this room. Separate out the jewelry, knick-knacks, try to keep them categorically together. Do you think you can manage that?"

"It might take a while. But then again – I do need to work off my debt, right?" Lacey said. "Can I, um – can I bring in some music to listen to, this place is too quiet."

"I suppose that will be fine." Gold said.

"So, um – about that date." Lacey said.

"Yes, let's – let's discuss that later. I have a business transaction to take care of, I'll be gone most of the day. I'm closing the store front down, but – you can still work in the back." Gold said.

"Okay. Can I just go out in my car for a minute, I have my CD player in the trunk and some music to listen to." Lacey said.

"That'll be fine." Gold said.

"You trust me in here then? Alone? With all of these – things?" Lacey said.

"Of course I do." Gold replied. Lacey just smiled at him. Gold wasn't positive he _did _trust Lacey – but he trusted Belle. And there was still part of Belle within her, he was certain of that. He had much to make up to Belle after the way he treated her in the Dark Castle. Gold hoped this would be a start.

* * *

Several hours later, Gold entered his shop, and was greeted by loud music playing, the voice of some man who apparently thought that screaming the word "Jump" repeatedly qualified as singing blaring above the far too loud instruments. The sound was clearly originating from the back room, but it permeated the entire shop. Gold marched into the back room, where Lacey was busy sorting through his things, oblivious to his entrance. He walked over to her boom box and turned it off.

"Hey!" Lacey shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I said you could listen to _music_. When you find some, please let me know, and then you can play it all you like." Gold said.

"You don't like Van Halen?" Lacey asked. Gold just stared at her blankly. "Let me guess – you're a Hagar man."

"I don't think so." Gold replied.

"How about AC/DC?" Lacey asked. Gold said nothing. "Def Leppard? Come on, you've got to like something."

"I prefer the classics." Gold replied.

"Like what, The Beatles? The Stones?" Lacey asked. "I can handle that, they're good."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Mozart or Chopin and even Mahler is tolerable depending on my mood." Gold said, relying on his cursed persona's musical tastes to answer her.

"Whatever." Lacey said. "I still say you need to loosen up. So – how was your business transaction?" Lacey asked.

"Went quite well, actually. Better than I even anticipated." Gold replied. He had obtained a favor in waiting from the Savior. That would certainly be useful down the road. "So – how much have you accomplished back here?"

"Well, I decided to start with the jewelry, get that all organized first." Lacey said.

"Well, that's good. You probably have a better eye for that sort of thing than I do." Gold said.

"You know, you have some really nice things back here." Lacey said. She reached onto the table and picked up one particular item and held it up in front of Gold. "This one is really pretty." Gold gasped. It was Belle's pendant; the one she always wore in the Dark Castle.

"You – you like that one?" Gold asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah – I'm really not sure why. I just like it." Lacey said.

"Well then – it's yours." Gold said.

"I wasn't asking for it, I was just – it's just pretty, that's all." Lacey said. "Besides, it looks expensive."

"Doesn't matter. I want you to have it, Lacey." Gold said. He took the pendant from her hands, walked behind her, and placed it around her neck.

"You didn't have to do that. But thank you." Lacey said after she turned around and faced Gold. "So – how about that date?"

"Yes – I suppose we need to discuss that, don't we?" Gold asked. "What about – Keith?"

"What about him?" Lacey asked.

"You said you're not above – fraternizing with the boss. Does that include Keith?" Gold asked. Part of him didn't want to know the answer, but he knew he HAD to know. He had to know what he was going to have to contend with in regard to Nottingham if his plan to win Lacey over was going to work. Not that he actually _had _a plan – but this information would certainly be helpful to him.

"Keith? Please. I do have standards." Lacey said.

"So you and Keith have never -"

"NO!" Lacey shouted, clearly offended. "Not for lack of trying on his part. But he does that with all of the girls."

"Has he ever hurt you, Lacey?" Gold asked, once again unsure that he wanted to know the answer.

"I can handle Keith. Why are we talking about this? What I do in my private life is none of Keith's business, he doesn't own me." Lacey said. "Especially since you're technically no longer a customer. Though I do miss seeing you. It's somehow not the same without you there. You know – I'm debuting my new routine tomorrow – the naughty businesswoman one I was telling you about. I wish you would come."

"I think its best that I – stay away." Gold said. "But as far as that date goes – how about you come over to my place for dinner on Sunday?"

"Alright." Lacey said. "You still have some of that good wine left?"

"As long as you didn't drink it all." Gold replied.

"I think I saved some." Lacey said. "You know – thank you. Rum."

"For what?" Gold asked.

"Being nice to me. No one is ever nice to me." Lacey said.

"Well, you – you deserve to be treated with respect, Lacey. I hope you know that." Gold said.

"Never really thought about it – until now." Lacey said. "Thank you for the necklace. You know – I don't really have much experience in doing nice things for people. But I promise – I'll think of something nice to do for you. I still don't understand why so many people think you're this – monster. I just don't see it."

"Thank you, Lacey. I really appreciate that." Gold said.

"We just need to work on your taste in music, that's all." Lacey said. Gold laughed a bit.

"Good luck with that." he stated. Just as with Belle, he had no idea what he was doing and assumed that there was no possible way she would ever want to be with him. But he was wrong then, and it was becoming clear that he was wrong once again. Of course she'd want to be with him. Even Mary Margaret and David, although cursed, were being drawn to one another. Why would he and Lacey be any different? They were, after all, true love – something he stubbornly refused to acknowledge in the Dark Castle. But now he had a second chance – at everything. He could find Bae, and have Belle. He just needed this curse to break, and he was determined to make it happen, no matter what it took.

* * *

Lacey exited the stage the next evening after performing her new act. The audience was slow to respond at first, but as she progressed in her dancing – and stripping – they reacted with excitement. In her dressing room after the show, Lacey changed back into her new clothes – the ones she bought to wear while working at Gold's shop. She actually liked them; the sandals were far more comfortable than those high heels she was always wearing, and she really liked the relaxed fit of the jeans. After getting dressed, Lacey reached into her handbag and pulled out the small gold pendant that Rum had gifted her with. She admired it for several minutes before putting it around her neck. She couldn't figure out what exactly made her like it so much. It really wasn't her style at all. It was simple, and plain, and – innocent. Lacey knew she was none of those things. And what about Rum, she wondered. She still wanted to know where that name came from. The only thing she could think of was he liked to drink Rum, and from what she observed, he was a casual drinker at best. She could probably drink him under the table in less than thirty minutes. He was a puzzle to her, this Mr. Gold. She couldn't understand why she was drawn to him, any more than she could figure out her desire to have that simple little pendant. He certainly wasn't her type, at least not physically. And not in any other way, really. They had very little in common. He was buttoned up and reserved and listened to music that she didn't understand. And yet – she liked him. At first she was drawn to his money and his wealth, but – it wasn't just that. Not anymore. Lacey's train of thought was interrupted by Keith barging into her dressing room.

"What the HELL were you doing out there?" Keith shouted at her.

"Um – my act. I thought it went over pretty well." Lacey said.

"You don't get to change your act without discussing it with me first." Keith shouted.

"Why not? I've been doing the same boring routine for as long as I can remember. I thought it was about time to shake things up a bit. Try something different." Lacey said.

"If I WANTED different I would have ASKED for different!" Keith screamed. "What's going on with you lately, Lacey? You show up half drunk to work, you change your act without discussing it with me and – look at you."

"What?" Lacey asked.

"What are you wearing?" Keith asked.

"I just bought some new clothes, that's all." Lacey said.

"You don't have the money to buy new clothes." Keith said, gritting his teeth. He got in her face. "What have you been up to?"

"My personal life isn't your business, Keith." Lacey said.

"You better not be thinking of walking away, Lacey. You know what happens when my girls try to walk away."

"You're not my pimp." Lacey stated angrily.

"Close enough. I _own _you – don't forget that." Keith told her.

"Get away from me." Lacey said, and she picked up her bag and headed for the door, but Keith blocked her way.

"You found yourself a sugar daddy, didn't you? It's pretty obvious. The new clothes, the odd behavior. Who is he?" Keith asked. Lacey hesitated for a moment.

"Mr. Gold." Lacey said. Keith grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"You're not allowed to date customers." Keith growled.

"He's not a customer anymore. Why do you think he stopped coming here?" Lacey asked, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from him. She finally kneed him in the groin and broke free. Lacey grabbed her bag and raced out the door. She searched the bag for her cell phone as she ran. Keith stood up and raced after her. She found her phone and had almost reached her car when Keith grabbed her from behind.

"Don't even think about leaving me for that money grubbing bastard." Keith said angrily. He grabbed the phone out of her hand and threw it down the alley.

"Let me go!" Lacey screamed, pulling away from him. "I'll do whatever I like. Nobody decides my fate but ME!" Keith stared at her for a moment. "You're afraid of him, aren't you? Mr. Gold. You certainly were that one time, when he came backstage."

"You think I can't handle that arrogant gimp?" Keith taunted.

"He owns YOU, doesn't he? He owns this place, actually. I'm sure he wouldn't like to hear that you've been mistreating me." Lacey stated. Keith began to fume with even more anger.

"You think Gold will accept you? Please. He can dress you in all the fancy clothes and trinkets he can afford, but that doesn't change anything." Keith said, grabbing her once again and shoving her against her car. Keith fingered the small pendant she was wearing, then grabbed it roughly, ripped it off of her, and threw it onto the ground. "You know what they say. You can put all the lipstick you want on a pig. But it's still a pig. You'll never be anything more than a stripper. You're barely one step above a common whore." Lacey yanked herself away from his grip, lifted her hand up, and slapped him across the face.

"You little bitch!" Keith shouted. "I thought I've already shown you what happens to my girls when they argue with me. Apparently – you didn't get the message the first time." Keith once again grabbed her, shoved her roughly against her car, and began to force a kiss on her.

"NO! Stop it, I said NO!" Lacey screamed as she struggled to free herself of Keith's grip. She kicked him in the groin once again, this time with even more force, and he fell backward in pain. Lacey quickly picked up the broken pendant that was lying on the ground and got in her car. Lacey nervously fumbled for her keys, knowing that her locks were broken and Keith could easily get into the car. Just as he stood up, she found her keys, started the car, and drove off. In tears, Lacey could only think of one place to go where she knew she would be safe.

* * *

Gold was awakened by the sound of pounding on the door, his doorbell ringing continuously, and the sound of screaming outside, all of this noise loud enough for him to hear upstairs. He looked at the clock – it was almost one in the morning. Gold grabbed his bathrobe and put it on, then picked up his cane and hobbled down the stairs. The screams continued to get louder as he moved closer to the door. He recognized her voice immediately, and didn't even look through the peephole before he opened the door. Lacey fell into his arms, sobbing. Gold held her tightly as he closed and locked the door.

"I didn't know where else to go." Lacey said through her sobs.

"Lacey – what happened?" Gold asked as she continued to cling to him.

"I told him – about you. I didn't mean to, I just – he was being a jerk and I just wanted to do something to shut him up." Lacey said as she pulled away from him.

"Who?" Gold asked.

"Keith." Lacey replied. "He followed me out to my car. He took my phone, he broke the pendant you gave me and he tried to -" Lacey stopped and began to cry once again.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come here." Gold said, pulling her into a hug once again. As he held her close, Gold looked off in the distance bearing a look on his face that he didn't want Lacey to see on him. It wasn't a look that he wore often. In fact, it had been centuries since his face bore such an expression.

The recipient of that look was subsequently turned into a snail.

* * *

_A/N (to be deleted on July 3): For those of you who are on Tumblr: I just wanted to THANK YOU for nominating Lacey from this fic for BEST LACEY in The Espenson Awards. She is unopposed in this category and therefore WINS by default! I can't thank you enough for that! You are the best!_

_If you are on Tumblr, please follow my blog there, I am charmedrumbelle. I have four other nominations from three other fics competing in TEA and I would certainly appreciate your support and votes. Thank you! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprise! Just a short little chapter for you - and thank you for all of your feedback for this story! _

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

Gold ambled around his kitchen quietly that morning as he brewed a pot of coffee and made himself breakfast, as Lacey was still asleep on the sofa in the next room. He offered her his own room once again, but she refused, not wanting to deprive him of a good night's sleep when she had already disturbed him. Not that it would have mattered – Gold was up for most of the night anyway, barely getting an hour or two of sleep, as he pondered how he was going to contend with Keith Sherman without actually murdering the man, an option he did not truly rule out.

After finishing his coffee and breakfast, Gold silently peeked into the parlor. Lacey was curled up on the sofa, wearing nothing but one of his pajama tops that he loaned to her. The blanket that he had given her had fallen onto the floor. Gold made his way to her side and carefully covered her back up with the blanket. The movement caused Lacey to stir and begin to awaken.

"Rum?" Lacey whispered groggily as she began to sit up a bit.

"Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you, your blanket fell, that's all." Gold said.

"What time is it?" Lacey asked.

"A bit after seven." Gold told her.

"Oh god." Lacey said, lying back down and snuggling back under the covers. "I don't think I've ever seen seven in the morning in my entire life."

"I told you – go back to sleep. No need for you to be up." Gold said.

"Why are _you _up?" Lacey asked.

"I'm – a bit of a morning person most days." Gold admitted.

"On purpose?" Lacey asked in disbelief. "You have fun with that, then." Lacey buried her face in the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. Gold smiled a bit, trying not to make a sound as he exited the room. He went back into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the counter. Barely five minutes after he did so, Lacey entered the room. Her hair was a tousled mess, the top button on the pajama top she was wearing was unbuttoned, and she yawned as she moved toward him.

"Lacey, what are you doing in here?" Gold asked.

"Well, I'm up now. Might as well have some coffee." Lacey said. She reached into the cabinet for a coffee cup and poured herself a cup. Lacey glanced over at Gold as he drank his own coffee.

"Why do you always use that broken cup?" Lacey asked as she sat down next to him.

"It, um – has sentimental value." Gold replied.

"Sentimental of what, your clumsiness?" Lacey teased. "How'd you break that one?"

"Actually – I didn't break it. It was – someone else. Someone I cared about very much." Gold said.

"Oh, so this is about a woman, isn't it? Who was she?" Lacey asked.

"She was – she worked for me. She was my – caretaker. Cleaned my home, cooked my meals – she was a lovely person." Gold said.

"Was? Where is she now?" Lacey asked.

"She, um – she's gone." Gold said.

"Oh. I'm – I'm sorry." Lacey said. "You loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I just – it didn't end well between us, and – it was my fault. I just – didn't think I was loveable." Gold admitted. "But that was a long time ago. I was a different man back then. I made – many mistakes. Many – wrong choices. I would give anything to go back and – do things differently."

"Yeah. I get that. I miss my old life sometimes." Lacey told him.

"Your old life?" Gold asked. False memories – he knew she had to have them. Regina had created quite a back story for Mr. Gold, and he was definitely curious as to what was planted in Belle's false persona's mind.

"With my father. My mother left us when I was a little girl, it was just he and I for the longest time." Lacey said.

"My father left me when I was just a lad. So I understand that." Gold said.

"He was just so – overbearing, my papa. Trying to push me to pursue this or that path when I started to get older. I was a bit of a party girl in my teens and – well, I met Keith when I had turned eighteen. He spotted me at a nightclub, told me I might be good at – well, you know. What I do. He said it was good money. My father found out and – he pretty much disowned me. I've stopped by his shop a few times since then, but – he wouldn't even talk to me. Said I was a disgrace and that – as far as he was concerned, he had no daughter."

"Lacey, I'm sorry." Gold said, and he put his hand on top of hers.

"It's alright. I like what I do." Lacey admitted.

"Why? Why do you like doing that?" Gold asked.

"Well – when I'm up there on the stage – I can be – whoever I want. I can get lost in whatever tale I imagine for myself that evening. Most of the time I don't even notice the audience because – part of me isn't really there, you know? But I always noticed you. Isn't that funny? I always noticed you there. And you never, ever looked like you wanted to be there. It was almost as if you – had to be." Lacey said. Gold looked down, not knowing what to say. "I want to take a shower. Can I use your laundry, I want to wash my clothes too, they're pretty dirty from – well, you know."

"Yeah. That's fine." Gold said. Lacey stood up and started to leave the room, then turned around.

"What will you do to him?" Lacey asked.

"Who?" Gold asked in return.

"Keith." Lacey said. "Please don't – please don't go after him." Gold stood up and stared at her in disbelief.

"Lacey, do you really think I can just ignore what he did to you last night?" Gold asked. "I won't let him get away with that."

"Look – Keith has a temper, alright. Especially when he's been drinking, and I suspect he had a few too many before he started in on me yesterday. There's a good chance he won't even remember what happened last night, and if he does I – I can deal with it." she stated.

"Lacey, you're not going back after what happened, you can't possibly want to go back there." Gold said.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I _like _what I do. Keith is the worst part of it all and I can usually maneuver him to back off, last night was just an off day for me. I don't want you doing anything, he – I don't want him to hurt you, alright?" Gold chuckled a bit.

"Lacey – trust me – he won't hurt me." Gold told her.

"You can't take him on, are you insane? I mean – you – you're no match for him. I'm not trying to put you down or anything, but – you're not going to win that battle." Lacey said.

"Lacey, I think you'd be surprised at what I'm actually capable of. But don't worry – I will not be challenging Mr. Sherman to any sort duel if that's your concern. There are other things I can do to him that will be equally as painful." Gold said. "I do own the deed to his property after all."

"You gonna raise his rent?" Lacey asked, smiling a bit.

"Something like that." Gold replied. "Go on – go shower and – just worry about yourself. Let me deal with Mr. Sherman in my own way."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Lacey said, and she flitted out of the room.

"Don't intend to." Gold said to himself after she left. "At least not _yet_."

* * *

Gold entered the strip club early that afternoon. Keith was behind the bar organizing his bottles of alcohol. He looked up when Gold entered. "Gold." Keith said. "I'm not late on my rent, it's not due for another week." Keith said in a cocky tone. He was less nervous, more self-assured than usual. The curse was definitely weakening more and more each day, Gold observed.

"No, you're right on time with that, as always." Gold said, and he reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. "You are, however – not quite up to code on a few things in the club." Gold pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Keith. "This has been submitted to the city's building regulations department. You have sixty days to comply with building codes – or the city will have no choice but to shut you down." Keith looked the paper over and slammed it down on the counter.

"YOU'RE the landlord! YOU fix it!" Keith shouted.

"Yes, I thought you might say that. I also just happen to have a copy of our rental agreement." Gold said, and he pulled out another paper and opened it to a specific page. "Now – as you'll see right here – your rental agreement states that I will pay for any and all upkeep to the property that would affect daily activities – plumbing problems, extermination issues, structural damage, that sort of thing. However – any changes to the appearance of the property made by the renter – well, it's your responsibility to make sure that the changes meet the standards of city building codes. You are the one who built the stage extensions, are you not?"

"With your permission." Keith stated.

"Yes – and with the understanding that, per your rental agreement, YOU would ensure ample seating space that is handicapped accessible." Gold said.

"Handicapped accessible? You're the only one who comes in here that would apply to! And you don't even come in here anymore!" Keith shouted, becoming angry.

"Yes, well – you do have to consider the safety of potential future customers. It's not just that – the sign outside – according to city requirements, it is three feet too large in height and is considered a nuisance. You did – have the sign crafted and installed, correct?" Keith looked both documents over, still fuming in anger. "Unfortunately, your rental agreement also states that any code violations that are caused by your upgrades that aren't repaired in the allotted time not only requires you to shut down your business – it also gives me the right to break your rental agreement and take back the property. You really should be more careful about reading the fine print when you sign a legal document, Mr. Sherman."

"That stage and the sign have been the way they are for as long as I can remember, and NO ONE has said a word to me!" Keith shouted. "It's only an issue because someone made it one."

"Yes, it appears that is the case. I can't imagine who would do such a thing. Perhaps you . . . . angered someone, and this was the most . . . . _legal _way they could think of to let you know their . . . displeasure with you." Gold stated.

"I don't have the money to fix this. Not in two months." Keith said.

"Well then – I suppose that I will be the proprietor of a strip club in sixty days. Not exactly the business venture of my dreams but – I'm sure I can think of something to do with it." Gold said. He stood up, picked up his cane, and smiled to himself as he sauntered out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you to everyone who nominated me for The Espenson Awards on Tumblr - Stripped's Lacey is OFFICIALLY the "Best Lacey of 2014"! _**

**_XXXOOO_**

_As always, I appreciate the feedback and I hope you're still enjoying the story! _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 7**

"There you are – good as new." Gold said as he placed the necklace around Lacey's neck. He had replaced the chain the pendant was on as it was damaged beyond repair after her run-in with Keith.

"Thank you." Lacey said. "So I guess I should get to work, then." she said, as she looked around the back room of the shop.

"No loud music." Gold told her.

"I'm going to get you to appreciate that music somehow." Lacey teased.

"Well, first off, you'd have to convince me that it's _music_. Good luck with that." Gold told her. "So um – we're still on for tomorrow night, right? Our date?"

"Yeah, of course. Where are we going?" Lacey asked.

"It's a surprise." Gold told her. Lacey smiled at him.

"I like surprises. Good ones, anyway." Lacey told him.

"Well – hopefully this will fall into that category. By the way, I'll get you a new phone next week." Gold said.

"You didn't have to do that." Lacey said.

"I don't want you being without a phone, not after what happened the other night." Gold said.

"You're too nice to me, Rum. Thank you." Lacey said, and suddenly the entire room began to shake. Both of them grabbed onto the nearest stationary object until the trembling was over. "What the bloody hell was that?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know." Gold said. "Felt like an earthquake."

"Since when do we get earthquakes in Storybrooke?" Lacey asked.

"Apparently now we do. I'd better go to the front of the store, make sure nothing is broken." Gold said. They both stared at each other awkwardly and smiled. "Well, get to work, then. I'm not paying you to do nothing."

"Alright." Lacey said, grinning at him a bit. Gold made his way into the main area of the shop just as the door opened and Moe French stepped inside.

"Well – Mr. French. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" Gold asked.

"I um – I know that I'm a bit behind on the rent. I'm doing my best, but – well – this is all I have for the moment." Moe said, and he handed Gold an envelope. Gold opened it and looked at it, then looked up at Moe. "I'll have more soon, I promise. I just need a couple more months to catch up."

"This is – nowhere near what is due to me, and you do realize that in a couple more months, there will be even more owed, right?" Gold asked.

"Business has been picking up recently. I promise – I'll have it all caught up soon. Please – just give me a chance to get back on track." Moe begged. Gold hesitated for a moment, then he took out a piece of paper and wrote on it for several minutes.

"I'll tell you what." Gold said as he handed Moe the piece of paper. If you can put together what I have written on this paper, and deliver it per my instructions on there – I'll call it even with you through the end of this month. After that – you'll be expected to continue with your monthly payments. Moe looked up with a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Yes sir. I can do this, of course. Th-thank you, Mr. Gold. You won't be sorry." Moe said.

"See that I'm not." Gold said, and Moe slunk out of the shop, paper in hand. For many years, Gold, as Rumpelstiltskin, loathed the man Maurice, as he was known in their land. He had thought that this man tortured his lovely Belle, to the point of her choosing to die by her own hand.

Lies. All lies, perpetuated by Regina. At least the part about Belle dying was a lie; he couldn't be sure about the rest, but something within him told him that Regina lied about everything. Why did he even believe her in the first place? Perhaps for the same reason that he refused to believe in Belle's love for him – he was a coward. It was easier to accept that Belle was gone, than to accept that he had made the second-biggest mistake in his life by throwing Belle out of the Dark Castle.

He knew that, as Lacey, she had memories of her father being cruel and disowning her. Those memories, of course, were false, so he could hardly hold them against him. At the moment, he was unsure of what to think of Maurice or Moe French. But in any case – he was Belle's father. For that alone, he would give the man the benefit of the doubt – for now.

"Why did you do that?" Lacey asked, peeking around the door from the back room.

"You heard then?" Gold asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but hear – you won't let me play my music any longer." Lacey joked as she made her way out into the main area of the shop. "My father never has been good with money. That's probably where I get it from."

"Well – everyone is entitled to a second chance." Gold said. "Why didn't you come out to see him?"

"He doesn't want to see me. I haven't seen him in – I'm not even sure how long it's been, really." Lacey told him.

"You got on with him well before, then?" Gold asked.

"Of course I did. He's my father. He just – we just disagreed on too many things. I told you – he doesn't approve of what I do."

"Lacey – you don't have to work there any longer. You can work here, for me. Full time. I'll match whatever you make regularly – and add a little more. Maybe so that you could – find a nicer place to live." Gold suggested. He knew Belle well enough to know not to push her into doing things against her will, and even as Lacey she was just as independent. But if it was her decision – she might consider it.

"I'll think about it. Thank you." Lacey said, then went back into the other room.

That wasn't a 'no', Gold thought to himself. Perhaps he was reaching her after all.

* * *

Lacey sat alone at a table at The Rabbit Hole, the glass of beer she was nursing half empty. It was early evening, and Ruby stopped when she saw her sitting alone, staring off into space. "Lacey – you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah – fine. You want to sit?" Lacey asked.

"Sure." Ruby said, and she sat down. "Haven't seen you around here much lately."

"Well, I've been – busy." Lacey said.

"Did you hear about the cave-in earlier today, over where some of the kids like to play?" Ruby asked.

"I think I felt it. So that's what that was." Lacey said.

"Yeah – Henry Mills, the mayor's kid – he got trapped in there with Dr. Hopper. They just got them out, they're both okay." Ruby said.

"Well that's good." Lacey replied.

"So what have you been up to that's kept you away from here?" Ruby asked.

"I, um – I'm thinking about quitting my job." Lacey said.

"Wow. That's, um – that's huge. Good for you. I mean – not that I'm judging what you do or anything, just -" Ruby began.

"It's okay. Keith and I kind of – had a little argument the other day and – it didn't end well." Lacey said.

"He's such a jerk. You know one time I caught him at the diner deliberately dropping my tip money on the floor so that he could look up my skirt while he picked it up." Ruby told her. "My grandmother saw him too, I thought she was going to whack him over the head with a tray." Lacey laughed a bit.

"It'd serve him right." Lacey replied.

"So if you quit – what would you do?" Ruby asked.

"I um – that's the thing. There's this guy." Lacey said.

"Oh, okay, I get it. You've got a boyfriend. Who is he?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he's – he's a little older than me. And he's not – conventionally handsome, but – he's attractive in his own way. He has a lot of money, and I'll be honest, that was the main thing that even drew me to him in the first place, but – I've gotten to know him fairly well and – he's very sweet. He gave me this necklace." Lacey began to finger the necklace she was wearing.

"That's – beautiful. It doesn't look cheap." Ruby said. "You know – it's funny, but – until you got to the he's very sweet part – I thought you were talking about Mr. Gold." Lacey smirked a bit. "No! Mr. Gold? Seriously?"

"He used to be a customer of mine, but – he stopped coming to my shows so that – we could see each other. We have a date tomorrow night." Lacey told her. Ruby just stared at her silently, a look of disbelief on her face. "What? Ruby, he's not that bad."

"Everybody hates him, Lacey. He's creepy." Ruby said.

"I just don't think people have bothered to get to know him. I mean, yeah, he has money, lots more than most people in town, but – that doesn't make him a bad person. He's very nice to me." Lacey said.

"That's cause he wants to sleep with you. Come on Lacey, I didn't think you were that naive." Ruby said.

"No, it's not like that – he hasn't even made that kind of move on me." Lacey said. "I just – he's not my typical type, you know. I usually like the bad boys."

"Well, he kinda qualifies – I guess." Ruby said.

"I don't think so." Lacey said. "That's my biggest fear – I mean, he's so sweet and caring – well, I like all of the attention he gives me, but – what if I get bored with it at some point?"

"Well, there's always the money." Ruby suggested.

"There is that." Lacey said. "He wants me to come and work for him at his shop. Full time. Said he'd pay me equal and beyond what I make currently."

"What are you gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I really do like – what I do. I like the attention, I guess. But it's – when I strip – I have ALL of the power. It's hard for a woman around here to have power – unless you're the mayor, of course. But – working for Keith – Ruby, he tried to – well, you know – force me to -"

"Oh, Lacey, I'm sorry. What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"I fought him off, and I went to Rum's house." Lacey said.

"Rum?"

"Mr. Gold. That's what he told me to call him." Lacey said.

"Why Rum?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. He hasn't told me. He said it's a nickname, but – I have no idea for what. He doesn't drink rum. I can't think of what else it would stand for." Lacey said.

"Yeah me either." Ruby said, then she paused for a moment. "Hey – I've got it! Rumpelstiltskin!" she suggested, and both of them started to laugh.

"You mean the short, creepy little guy that steals babies?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said, and then she stopped. "You know – he was gonna take Ashley's baby. And he is short. And creepy. And nobody knows his first name – even you don't."

"Oh, come on." Lacey said.

"No, think about it. Especially if Henry Mills's little idea is true." Ruby said.

"What idea?" Lacey asked.

"Oh, nothing, just – Henry has this idea that we're all fairy tale characters, and that we're cursed, and that we're not who we think we are." Ruby said. "He thinks I'm Red Riding Hood."

"Well, you do like to wear red. And you live with your grandmother." Lacey said. "Who do you think I'd be?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask Henry." Ruby said. "But that would be encouraging him and – poor kid has enough on his plate with his bio mom coming to town, no wonder he has these fantasies."

"Can you imagine who Keith would be? Probably some nasty villain. Were there any skeevy perverts in fairy tales?" Belle asked, and both of them laughed. "You know what – I'm gonna do it."

"What, quit and go work for Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked.

"Why not? At least Rum won't drunkenly grope at me all the time." Lacey said.

"No, he'll just want you to give him your first-born child." Ruby said, and they both laughed again.

* * *

"Well – look who decided to show up." Keith said as Lacey entered the strip club.

"I just came to get my things. I'm quitting." Lacey said, and she sauntered down the hall and toward her dressing room. Keith followed her.

"You don't get to quit, Lacey." Keith said, standing in the doorway of her dressing room.

"Watch me." Lacey replied. Keith closed the door and leaned up against it.

"You know – your boyfriend Mr. Gold showed up here the other day." Keith said.

"What'd he do, raise your rent?" Lacey asked.

"No, though I'm guessing that's next on his list. Actually, he filed a complaint. Some non-compliance issues with the club that nobody gave a crap about until our little – disagreement." Keith said.

"Disagreement? You were trying to rape me, Keith. That's more than a disagreement." Lacey said, as she continued to collect her belongings.

"Well, anyway, I um – I can't raise that kind of money in the amount of time required and so I – decided to have a little chat with one of our top paying clients. You know Albert Spencer, right? The DA?" Keith said. "Well, he's um – he's interested in some private dance sessions. Willing to pay top dollar for them. And he wants you – and only you."

"Well – guess you're screwed then." Lacey said. "I don't do private dances – and even if I did – like I said – I quit." Keith moved in closer to her.

"You know, um – I heard rumors that your boyfriend got whacked around pretty good by that little pregnant teenage girl – Amy what's her name?"

"Ashley Boyd." Lacey said.

"Yeah, Ashley, that's it. Anyhow – my understanding is all she had on her was a can of mace and load of determination. You know, Gold may strut around this town like he's the ruler of it or something, and yeah he has money and power, but – he's a pretty little guy, isn't he? Lame, too? If a pregnant teenager can take him on and win – can you imagine what someone bigger than him could do?"

"You wouldn't get away with it. I'd tell." Lacey said.

"Yes, I'm sure that the town's number one stripper would be a stellar witness in court. Especially with my friend Albert Spencer on MY side." Keith said. "However, if you – choose to stay on here for – well, however long I need you – I'll leave Gold be." Lacey was quiet. "Because I'm a generous man, I'll give you till tomorrow night to decide. Spencer will be here tomorrow at eight. If you're here - we'll just forget that this little conversation even happened. But if not – well – bad things happen sometimes? Don't they?" Keith opened the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lacey barely slept that night. She still didn't have a phone to call Mr. Gold, and she couldn't even if she wanted to, because she didn't have his number written down, it was in the phone that Keith destroyed several days before. She ran through everything in her mind several times. Lacey never was one to care much about anyone but herself, but – all of a sudden – she realized that she cared about this man. And she wasn't going to risk anything happening to him. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Gold pulled up at Lacey's apartment, dressed in his best suit. He had a lovely dinner prepared for them in the park. He got out of his car and walked to her apartment door, thinking the entire time what a horrible neighborhood this was. This was not a place that his Belle should be living in. Hopefully that would change soon – things were progressing far better than he anticipated. He was just about to knock on the door when he saw a note taped to it. Gold picked up the note and read it.

_Rum:_

_Something unexpected came up. I can't make our date tonight. Your number was in my old phone or I would have called you. I'm very sorry._

_L._

Gold crumpled up the letter, closed his eyes, and sighed. Deep down he knew that something like this would be coming. A girl as lovely as Belle – even in her cursed state – she could never want to be with a monster like him.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Spencer – good to see you." Keith said as he led Lacey into the private room where Albert Spencer sat waiting. "You know Lacey, of course?"

"Well, we haven't officially met, but – I've had my eye on you for some time." Spencer said.

"Thirty minutes, no touching above the waist or in the crotch area, and no kissing. There's a bouncer right outside the door. Have fun." Keith said. Lacey glared at Keith as he left the room. She walked over to the boom box and turned on some music, then looked at Spencer nervously.

"Well, come on over. I'm waiting." Spencer said, patting his lap to motion for her. Lacey slowly made her way over to him, and straddled his lap. "By the way – you can be as rough as you want. I don't mind." Lacey cringed at the thought, but said nothing. She began to writhe on his lap to the rhythm of the music as she slowly unbuttoned her top. Once she removed her top she wrapped it playfully behind Albert Spencer's neck. She then moved her hands up and down his chest as he moaned and grunted. Lacey closed her eyes, and fighting back tears as she continued with her strip tease, she let her imagination escape to a place where she was supposed to be that evening – a romantic evening with Mr. Gold.


End file.
